Hostile Takeover
by Jade Manning
Summary: After discovering some strange data readings Katelyn Barrent, a speical agent with the FBI unwittingly opens the door between the digital world and earth and ultimately starts a chain of events that will change the world forever....


Rated R for Language. Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Katelyn. So this is it, our story, sometimes I wish it'd been a dream.  
  
I rack a hand through my honey brown hair, frustrated. I'm sitting at my computer dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a grungy old t-shirt, staring at the lines of code that go for miles on the screen.  
  
"No, like I said before. This shit makes no sense."  
  
I sighed into the phone, leaning back a little and rubbed my neck. It was going to be a long night. I blinked bringing the computer screen back into focus, binary's a bitch.  
  
"Jesus Kate, this is really starting to look bad for us. The most intelligent minds in the country and nobody can tell us what exactly it is." Karen's soft voice informed me, she sounded a little unnerved. Two years after 9/11 and everyone's still on pins and needles.  
  
"Well..good news is, I don't think it's a virus."  
  
"Always nice to hear, last thing we need is some terrorist attacking our systems like that."  
  
"Uh huh." I mumble back, I'm hungry. The only thing left in the fridge is some Chinese food but even I'm not sure how long it's been there and it's too late to order out. I blink again, is it just me or are the numbers moving?  
  
You just need to get some sleep...maybe it'll make sense in the morning?  
  
"Kate? Are you listening to me?"  
  
"...Huh?" oh right the phone, sighing a little more I realize I haven't been paying attention. A little coffee might help my wandering mind. Or feed your ulcer I muse silently but nevertheless I head for the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm all ears."  
  
"Good, as I was saying. Your really our best chance at cracking this thing." really? I'm honored. Not. "And we need it done. This thing is making a lot of people jumpy and the press has caught wind. They're starting to ask questions and we don't have answers. We don't need anymore bad press Kate, the public is already doubting our ability to protect this country."  
  
I reach for the coffee pot and pour myself a mug, phone tucked neatly between my chin and shoulder. "I understand, believe me I understand-" I take a slow gulp and nearly spit it across the room, it's cold and tastes like shit. Gross.  
  
"How come I have the odd feeling there's a but coming?"  
  
Shoving the mug into the sink, along with the shit coffee I can't help but smile at the question. "Because there is. I need more time."  
  
"I just told you we need this done. We need this done yesterday."  
  
"What am I suppose to do? Eat, breath and sleep this shit?" I mutter dryly, I'm already making a new batch of coffee knowing I won't be sleeping tonight. "I've never seen this before."  
  
"Do what you have to - Listen I have to go, I'll call back in the morning. Have good news." She hangs up without another word and again I'm left to solve this one on my own. Have good news? Oh yea, that's encouraging.  
  
I glanced around the kitchen, what a mess. I cringe inwardly because usually I'm a pretty good house keeper but the dishes with last weeks macaroni still clinging to them speaks for themselves. I'm been neglecting my house wife duties.  
  
Good thing we don't have any kids. You'd have lost them in this state you call a house. What's your problem anyway? Ever hear of a mop before?  
  
"I've been busy..." I mumble, answering myself. Not a good sign. I hate it when the house it empty, even when Justin is screaming at me it's better. A quiet house leaves me to much time to think. But Justin isn't there and I am alone with nobody but myself for company, and I'm wasting time.  
  
I walked back into my office and plop into the computer chair, the screen still displays the lines of binary code. I pulled the key board out and begin to type. It takes me about an hour to hack into the first part of the program, well at least I think it's a program at this point. I'm still really not sure. The screen blinks a message....  
  
Processing...  
Complete.  
Digital link activated.  
  
Huh? A map of the United States appears in the top right corner, there are flashing lights all across New York and a few more scattered around the map. I state at it blankly, my fingers resting on the keys.  
  
Digital ports are now open.  
  
The screen contorts, the numbers swirl together until there is nothing but a ring of black dead center on the monitor. The glass ripples and I shift the seat back, a mixture of panic and curiosity settling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
Suddenly the ring bursts with light, it's so bright I have to shield my eyes. It fades and slowly I lower my arms. In front of me is a man, he's young with brown hair and looks like a monk because he's wearing some sort of brown robe. He's eyes are light blue and he's smiling at me! Gotta be a dream. I rub my eyes, but he doesn't disappear.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Benjamin." He answers simply, perhaps he doesn't notice he just came out of my computer. But if he does, he doesn't look at all surprised. "A digital being from the digital world and your guide."  
  
My guide to what? Insanity?  
  
"Okay...Ben." I stand up slowly, eyeing him again. He looks real enough. "How exactly did you get here?"  
  
He looks at me as if I'm crazy, like I'm suppose to know the answer. The smile fades a little from his face. "Through the digital link you just activated."  
  
"The digital link?" I question, still confused. My brown eyes search his blue, Jesus..he's completely serious. He takes a step closer and reflexively I take one back.  
  
"I can see this is all very, um new to you. Perhaps we could sit down and I can explain." He says calmly, he still looks pretty harmless. No weapons that I could see but I'm still not ready to trust him.  
  
"You can explain standing up. Right here. Right now."  
  
"As you wish. I am from the digital world, the world that you just linked to your own. It's very simple really, we have coexisted with your world since the beginning of the technology. The link, the digital link, acts as a bridge between the two. The digital world, for past generations has been peaceful but-" He paused mid speech, his expression darkening slightly. "But there has been an uprising of evil. It seems a few digimon-"  
  
"Whoa - Back the train up, digimon?"  
  
"Yes, digimon. Digital monsters. They inhabit the digital world. May I continue now?"  
  
"Yea, yea. Go ahead."  
  
"Yes, well some of the digimon sent the digital link program to your government. They resent the human world and plan to take it over."  
  
I blinked, take it over? The whole world? Fat chance. Oh how wrong I was. "I see. Well that's a very interesting story and if what your saying is true. The United States government might have something to say about that."  
  
"I doubt, they will have much affect."  
  
What? He had to be kidding. "What do you mean, you doubt? How many of these things are there?"  
  
"Hundreds. Invading your city right now, your streets, your sewers. Most of whom will cause great destruction with a little more then a touch. Then there are some who have planned, some who will partner with a human and become even more powerful. Your world is in peril and there is little your government can do."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm finding that a little hard to believe. How could people-"  
  
"That's your mistake, digimon are not people."  
  
"What -?" but I didn't get to finish, there's a loud crashing noise coming from the front of the house. Like someone just kicked in the door. I hesitate momentarily, watching Ben but he looks just as nervous as I feel now. There are footsteps coming down the hall, heading towards us and when their owner finally gets to the door my eyes widened in terror and I forgot how to breath.  
  
In front of me stands, get this, a dinosaurs! He's blue, with these odd flame like designs on his feet, knees, hands and head. As well as sword like claws that looked like they could tear a man in half, there's also another sword like thing jutting out from his head.  
  
"Flamedramon.." Ben smiles, he doesn't look nervous anymore but extremely pleased to see the oversized Dino. "You frighted me. Where have you been?"  
  
Frighted you?!  
  
"Messed up the address." Flamedramon grins, he ducks into the office because he's too tall for the doorway. "Gave some lady a hell of a scare. I don't think I'll be invited back."  
  
He turned and watched me with red eyes, I was still having trouble getting air and I counted to ten in my head trying to take deep breaths. Did I fall? Hit my head and dream this whole thing? Maybe it was a hallucination from the lack of sleep.  
  
"Quite staring will ya? I know I'm good looking but please, your starting to freak me out."  
  
My eyes widen a little more, if even possible. Great, even my delusions have an ego. "Y-You're a digimon I take it?"  
  
"Yep, one of the best." he answers with a cocky grin, leaning back against wall with his arms folded across this chest. "And you are?"  
  
Crazy? Insane? Mad? "Kate. Katelyn Barret."  
  
"Good to meet ya, nice place you got here Kate."  
  
Alright Katie girl, start thinking. What if this is not a dream? What if what ben is saying is true and this isn't just the lack of sleep talking? You got big problems then babe. New York may be use to freaks but this is definitely not going to go over with the general public. He did say hundreds right? Invading the city? The country?  
  
"Ok. Say I believe you. What the hell am I suppose to do about it?" I say turning my attention back to Ben, forcing myself over the shock. If this was true and I wasn't crazy, there was going to be trouble and I was smack dab in the middle.  
  
He tossed me a small device, I caught it in my right hand. It looked like one of those nano pets the kids have. Ya know? The small egg shaped things with the screen and four buttons along the bottom. It was blue with white swirls, Flamedramon was smiling at me.  
  
"Well hello partner..."  
  
This can't be good..... 


End file.
